


Tit for Tat

by foxygrampaglasses



Category: Free!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Riding, Trans Character, Transgender, thigh job, trans!Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxygrampaglasses/pseuds/foxygrampaglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut. That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

Rin pressed two fingers to Aiichirou’s slick cunt, enjoying how his boyfriend writhed against him. It gave Rin a devious idea.

Aiichirou whined, grinding on Rin’s still fingers. Rin could tell Ai wanted his fingers buried inside him, pumping, thrusting, anything at all. But Rin had a better idea. He leaned close to Ai, pressing a dry kiss to his jaw.

“Fuck yourself.” he whispered, close enough he could feel Ai’s breath stutter.

There was a moment of silence and Rin thought maybe Ai would protest, but then Ai slowly angled his hips and pushed his opening around Rin’s waiting fingers.

Aiichirou sighed, rolling his hips onto Rin’s fingers again, letting Rin’s fingertips trace from his womb all the way up to the bud of his clit. Aiichirou shivered, buzzing with a kind of pleasure that so often eluded him. The sensation of dragging the long bump of his clit against Rin’s fingers, easily pushing himself onto them to lengthen the stroke, made Aiichirou moan, his jaw slack and lips glistening. He couldn't help but think this, this is it. This is what it would feel like to stroke the dick he didn't have. When Rin’s fingers touched his cervix, his make believe balls tightened, and when he slid his clit over Rin’s now slick fingertips Aiichirou imagined they were coated in precum.

“I’m gonna cum,” Aiichirou sighed, body flushed and voice achingly high pitched, floating on his breathy moans. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck. “Can I come?” he gasped. He wanted it so badly. It smelled so sweet, salty, slightly musky and he felt this was a smell he shouldn't enjoy, but he did. It smelled not quite like himself, not quite like Rin, but something that could only be made together. Rin gulped, pupils blown and wrist aching from holding himself still against Aiichirou’s thrusts.

“Please.” Rin encouraged.

As he thrust, Aiichirou inhaled sharply once, twice, and let out a squealing moan as he came, his entire body snapping taut. He panted through his moans, making a light “hah, hah, hah, haah” sound. Pleasure washed over him like a cold waterfall; crisp and relaxing but exhilarating all the same.

Rin couldn't help tensing as Aiichirou came, slimy slick flooding his boyfriend’s cunt and dribbling down Rin’s hand when his walls involuntarily contracted. He watched carefully, waiting for Aiichirou’s eyes to flutter open and signal his return to reality.

“That was crazy hot, Ai.” Rin said, sucking a breath through his pointed teeth. Aiichirou laughed, his voice deep from the pleasure still pulsing through him. He pulled Rin to his lips, kissing him lazily.

“What would you like in return?” Aiichirou asked. Rin hummed low in his throat.

“Could I put you in some panties?” he asked.

“Sure?” Aiichirou said. The request felt odd considering it wasn't unusual for him to wear panties in the first place.

“Can I spoon you?” Rin asked.

“Sure.” Ai said, still unsure where this whole thing was going. Rin smiled wide, pressing a kiss to Ai’s chubby cheek.

“And can I fuck you between your thighs?” he asked.

“Ohh.” Aiichirou laughed. “So that’s what you were after.” he said.

“That wasn't a yes.” Rin pointed out. Aiichirou nuzzled his cheek against Rin’s.

“Of course you can fuck me between my thighs.” he said, his blunt language making Rin flush.

Rin picked out his favorite pair of Aiichirou’s panties; a tight pastel pink and white striped bikini cut pair with a simple lace fringe in the elastic. Rin pulled the panties up just passed Ai’s knees, dunking his hand deep into Ai’s folds. His boyfriend quivered, still over sensitive from his orgasm.

“What are you-?” Ai began to ask, but understood as Rin lubed Ai’s thighs with his own slick. It felt kind of gross, still smelled a bit weird, and yet he was absolutely into it. Rin tugged the panties up snug on Ai’s hips, pressing a quick kiss to his belly that made Ai giggle.

They settled on the bed, one of Rin’s hands on Aiichirou’s hip and the other on the small of Ai’s back.

Rin opened Aiichirou’s plush thighs, settling his erection between them. He breathed slowly through the sudden contact around his achingly hard cock, waiting for himself to adjust to the sensation before thrusting slowly forward. Aiichirou hummed appreciatively as Rin’s erection rubbed against his soaked panties, and Rin, for his part, fought to stay in control as Ai’s thighs, though slick, still managed to tug his foreskin back to reveal the head of his penis to the cool bedroom air.

“Holy shit-!” Rin cursed, digging his fingers into Ai’s soft hips. Aiichirou flinched, but made no protests as he secretly hoped Rin might leave marks. It wasn't likely. Rin wasn't one to be rough enough to leave marks despite what his sharp teeth might lead people to believe, but Aiichirou could dream.

Ai layered a hand over top of Rin’s, urging him to continue.

Rin pressed an open mouthed kiss to Ai’s nape, spreading goose bumps over Ai’s entire body. With his face tucked under Ai’s head and a smile stretched over his face, Rin thrust again, working himself into a rhythm.

Rin slammed his hips against Ai’s, filling their room with the dry sound of skin against skin. A low moan dragged itself out of Rin’s throat, buzzing against Ai’s skin. Rin gulped, his body hot and cold all at the same time.

“I'm so close.” he said between sharp slaps of his pelvis hitting Ai’s full ass. Aiichirou hummed, pressing a finger to where Rin’s cock peaked out from between his thighs. Rin made a garbled whine, the hand on Ai’s hip moving to Ai’s chest. Rin rolled a breast in his hand, thumb circling a pert nipple as he pressed himself flush against Ai’s back. Rin grunted, thrusting just a few more times before-

Come shot out from his cock as he moaned low and loud, angling his head so his breath filled Aiichirou’s ear.

Rin’s orgasm left both boys panting and sweaty, Rin’s cock rubbed a little too hard for comfort. He hissed as Aiichirou opened his legs, leaving Rin free to roll over onto his back. Aiichirou rolled over to face Rin, resting his head on Rin’s rapidly rising and falling chest and ignoring the sticky feeling between his thighs. Rin kissed his head fondly.

“That was pretty good…” he said. “But next time we gotta use lube.”

Aiichirou exhaled a “pfft” kind of laughter. “Are you okay?” he asked, sneaking a peak at Rin’s dick. It was definitely a bit red, though Aiichirou thought that might be a combination of lingering arousal and the red of Rin’s pubic hair making it looked more red than it actually was.

“Yeah just barely.” Rin said, a soundless laughter apparent in his voice.

Aiichirou hugged Rin close, breathing in their dirty scent.

“I love you!” Aiichirou said, squeezing Rin tight. Rin laughed, hugging his small boyfriend back.

“Well shit.” Rin said, his face feeling hot again as he nuzzled his nose into Aiichirou’s hair. He didn't feel like saying it back, it felt too cheesy considering the swell of affection swirling in his gut. So he just held Aiichirou tight and kissed him, faithful Aiichirou already knew just how much Rin loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as being a part of my Leading the Lost series, or not. It's up to you really. Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
